Robo-Monkey Business
"Robo-Monkey Business" is the second segment of the fifty-third episode of Miles from Tomorrowland. It premiered on July 8, 2017 alongside "Galactech: The Search for the Plectrix", and is the second segment of the twenty-third episode in the second season. Plot Miles wakes up M.E.R.C. one morning to remind him that it's time for their mission and meets up with Loretta in the Stellosphere's hangar. Leo and Phoebe review their mission to find a lost TTA mapping drone due to electromagnetic pulses from a solar flare burning out its electronics and crashing on to the planet Rhiannon. Miles, Loretta and M.E.R.C. then take off in the Photon Flyer and head for Rhiannon. When they arrive on the planet, they find a lot of space junk on the terrain thanks to the solar flare causing crashes on TTA ships. Miles then activates the search sensors to find the drone. When they get a pin they land on area where drone is located. After feeling a planet quake the three split up to search for the drone. M.E.R.C. using his telescopic eyes finds the drone and a robo-monkey. After introducing themselves, Loretta uses her Bracelex to scan it and learns that the robo-monkey's name is Miss Baker a TTA robot who disappeared years ago during a mission and is desperate to get home. Miles promises her that they'll get her home after their mission. After a small quake, Miss Baker takes the Bracelex and Miles, Loretta, and M.E.R.C. chase after her but not before seeing the Photon Flyer sink in the sand due to the quake. After M.E.R.C. rescues Miles from the sand they both try to save the ship while Loretta goes after Miss Baker. Loretta then realizes that Miss Baker took the Bracelex to lead them to safety. M.E.R.C. tried using his tether to pull the Photon Flyer out of the sand but had to let it go since it pulled them in. With the ship and the drone lost forever, they need a lift off the planet. Miles tries calling his parents, but they are out of Questcom range. Miss Baker then takes the Bracelex again and Miles chases her to a tree and finds a rocket ship that she had been building since she was stranded and show Loretta and M.E.R.C. Miss Baker used the fuel cell she scavenged from the mapping droid to power the engine but she needs five more since there are seven slots. After another planet quake the ground beneath the tree starts to crumble. Miles and M.E.R.C. go to scavenge five more fuel cells while Loretta and Miss Baker build the ship. After looking through the space junk Miles and M.E.R.C. find two cells. Back at the rocket ship, Miss Baker shows Loretta that she used the laser in her tail build to attach the parts together. While Miles looks in another shipwreck on his Blastboard a wave of sand sends him to two more fuel cells. Miles then flies out of the ship and back to the rocket with four cells. They decide to take off since they are running out of time before the tree collapses They get into the rocket and start the engine, when they have ignition they blast off before the tree sinks into the sand. Miss Baker is said about her tree but Loretta tells her that it saved them. Then they fly back up into space and reach the Stellosphere. Admirals Watson and Crick congratulates Miles, Loretta, and M.E.R.C. for finding Miss Baker. Phoebe also adds that saving themselves and Miss Baker took heroism. The admirals tells the family to drop her off at the Tomorrowland Mission Center so she'll get a new assignment. Seeing how sad Miss Baker is about leaving the family and how she will miss Loretta, Miles asks the admirals if Miss Baker could come on their missions. While they are sad about Miss Baker leaving them the admirals give permission to let her join the Callistos. Loretta then welcomes Miss Baker to the family as her new robot-pet. Cast *Justin Felbinger as Miles Callisto *Fiona Bishop as Loretta Callisto *Tom Kenny as Leo Callisto *Olivia Munn as Phoebe Callisto *Dee Bradley Baker as M.E.R.C. *Audrey Wasilewski as Miss Baker *Danny Jacob as Watson *Diedrich Bader as Crick Trivia *Miss Baker is named after the real monkey that was sent into space by the United States. She was the first animal sent into space by the U.S. to return alive. *Loretta gets a robot-pet of her own. Gallery Robo-Monkey Business 1.png Robo-Monkey Business 2.jpg Robo-Monkey Business concept 1.jpg Robo-Monkey Business concept 2.jpg Robo-Monkey Business concept 3.jpg References Category:Miles from Tomorrowland episodes